Not Perfect
by abiecat
Summary: Austin and Ally fall for each other, but many obstacles stand in there way. Will true love beat all else?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my older brother snoring. I sat up in the dark room filled with many street kids. We all lived in an old abandoned light house that was on a small island swimming distance from the coast of Miami. I lived here with my older brother, Carson, my little brother, Cody, and a bunch of other kids with no place to go. My mom died in a car crash when I was seven, and every time my dad saw any of our faces we reminded him of mom, so he left us. Carson found the light house with the other kids and took me and Cody there. We were all family. I felt like I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go ahead and get ready for school. I'm a sophomore at Miami High and summer's in a month! I'm soo excited! I mean schools great and I'm really lucky to be able to go, but I love summer!

I got into my little rowboat and started paddling to school. I'm the only one who lives at the lighthouse who actually wants to go to school in hopes of a better future. I try to get my homework, but usually I work at the bar trying to get money so that I can buy food to take back to everyone.

Once I got to school, I walked to my locker to see my one and only friend, Trish, waiting for me. "Ally! Where were you this weekend?! I told you to meet me at the football game! I was waiting for you the whole time!" Trish told me as I was pulling my books out of my locker.

"I told you that I was, um out of town this weekend," I tried to give a good excuse because no one, even Trish knew about my life, and I plan to keep it that way. If anyone knew they could tell the police and the police could split us up into different foster homes and we would never see each other again. The truth was that I was staying with Cody because he was really sick.

"Yeah right Ally, Were best friends! I know when you're lying! So what was it really?" She stared at me with a furious look._ BRIIIING! _Just then the bell rang.

"I gotta go! Can't be late!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off to class. I walked in to my first period class, math, and sat down at my usual seat in the back of the room and looked around. The teacher still wasn't there yet, and students were in groups laughing and talking. Everyone looked like they were having fun… Except for me.

My teacher, Mrs. Tom, walked in to the room with a tall blonde walking behind her. "Alright class, this is our new student, Austin Moon. I'm sure that you will all make him feel comfortable here. Austin, why don't you sit down next to Ally Dawson," she said while pointing towards me, "Ally, will you show Austin around today?" I nodded as Austin walked over towards me. Mrs. Tom started writing on the board and talking.

"Hey Ally!" Austin whispered as he took a seat in the desk next to mine. I looked up at him. He had perfect blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a killer smile. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me, but I knew it was just because he was new to our school.

"Hi," I whispered back with a smile. I tried to turn my attention back to the teacher but he kept looking back over at me, and it's really hard to focus when a cute guy keeps smiling at you.

When class was over, he followed me to my locker. "Why are you following me?" I asked him.

"I'm not! My locker's right here," Austin said as he pointed to the locker next to mine.

"Oh," I said blushing.

"You're really cute when you blush," he told me with a huge smile. This of course made me blush even more and smile at the ground like an idiot.

"My next class is science with Mrs. Olsen, do you know where that is?" he asked me, looking up from his schedule.

"Yeah, it's my next class too!" I said a little too excitedly. We went to class, and I walked him to all the rest of his classes until it was lunch time.

"Where do you usually sit?" he asked me as we were getting our food in the cafeteria.

"Over there," I said pointing to an empty table in the corner.

"Okay," he said while he was walking towards the table.

"You really wanna sit with me instead of making new friends?" I asked him. I usually sat alone because Trish was in a different lunch period then I was.

"Why wouldn't I wanna sit with you?" asked me. We spent the rest of lunch laughing and joking the whole time. It was the most fun I've ever had at school! I saved the food that I didn't eat and put it in my backpack to bring it back to the others.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Umm, I'm just, uh, its incase I get hungry later." I'm a terrible liar, but thankfully he didn't question it.

We didn't have any classes together after lunch but in between every class we always saw each other at our lockers and we would joke around and laugh. At the end of the day I got my homework out of my locker and put it in my backpack as Austin ran up. "Hey Ally! You wanna hang out after school?" he asked me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to work tonight." I told him sadly remembering my shift at the bar.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm gonna be late! Sorry! See you tomorrow!" I called out as I ran off.

**Austin's POV **

I watched sadly as my new friend ran off. I got my books and walked out to my car, a red pickup truck, and drove home. I walked into my house, right on the beach! You can see the ocean from my bedroom window! It's awesome! We moved here for my dad's job. You can even see a little light house on an island not far off the shore. "Austie! How was your first day of school?" My mom walked over to me and hugged me.

"It was good mom!" She kept asking me about it until I heard the door slam downstairs.

"It looks like your father's home," my mom said, "I'm going to go see how his dad was." She said as she walked out of my room. I turned back to the window in time to see a girl with brown hair push a row boat out into the water and jump in it.

"AUSTIN!" I heard shouting downstairs. I gulped. Dad must have had a bad day at work. He likes to yell at me when he's mad. At least he doesn't yell at my mom. I just hope he's not as mad as last time…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second chapter to my first story. Please review telling me what you think. I don't know if I will continue this or not, but I decided to at least write another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Austin's POV**

I walked downstairs to find my dad with a very red face. My mom was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "Yeah dad?" I asked looking at him hopefully. "Some customer's been telling people how bad Moon's Mattress Kingdom is, causing a lot of bad publicity!" My dad yelled clenching his fists. Then, he raised his hand and slapped me. "Mark!" my mom stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. I stood there holding my face. "Just get out Austin." My dad said as he pointed to the door. "Just come back later when he's not so mad, ok Austin?" my mom said. I didn't even answer. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't believe it! He slapped me! My dad's yelled at me lots of times, but he's never hurt me. I walked down the streets as the sun started to set. I saw a place called Charlie's Bar, and it looked like there were a lot of people dancing so I decided to check it out. I walked in and there was a group of guys dancing and a bunch of girls standing around. "Hey duuude!" Some guy said with slurred words. "Hey man, what's going on?" I asked him. "Heeey you're the new kid, Austiiin right? I'm Dez. We've got history together. We're having a blind dance contest where the judges pick the best guy dancer, then they get blindfolded and they dance with some hot girl who works here and she's blindfolded too. C'mon you should dance too!" he said while pulling me into the crowd. I decided to go ahead and go with it. I started getting into it and we all danced to a couple songs and it was pretty fun.

"Okay everybody, the winner is, that guy!" Some guy on the stage pointed near me. I turned around to see who had won. "Its yooou! Get up there!" Dez said as he pushed me towards the stage. I jumped onto the stage and somebody put a blindfold on me.

**Ally's POV**

I got to the bar and put on my black outfit that I have to wear. "Ally, tonight you dance with the winner of the blind dance contest ok?" my boss, Julie asked me. "Sure!" I love doing the dance contests there so much better than pouring drinks for drunk people or cleaning up puke. I worked at the bar for a while until Carmen came over and told me it was time to dance. She slipped a blindfold over my eyes and pushed me towards the stage. I used to be terrified on stage, but I'm dancing not singing, and being blindfolded helps. I stepped up the familiar steps and was pushed into a tall strong body whose arms wrapped around me to steady me. "Sorry!" I yelled over the loud music. I think he said something back but I couldn't hear over the people yelling at us to dance. So I started dancing to the music. I felt his hands on my hips and I could feel him dancing too. It was really fun! I used to suck at dancing, but with this job I've actually gotten pretty good at it, and I really enjoy it. All too soon the song ended and I felt a strong hand grab mine as Carmen said into the microphone, "Okay now you guys can take your blindfolds off!" I reached up and pulled the blindfold off my head at the same time as he did. "Austin!" I yelled excitedly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Sparks shot through me "Ally!" he said into my hair. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" I yelled. My hand felt tingly in his. We jumped off the stage and walked to a quieter corner. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight?" Austin asked me. "I work here." I told him. I didn't know what he would think about it. "When does your shift end?" he asked excitedly. "In like 2o minutes." I told him looking at the bar to see if anyone was waiting for drinks. All of a sudden he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Austin! What are you doing!?" He carried me over to the door and walked out into the street. "I'm kidnapping you!" he said laughing.

Eventually I stopped fighting him. "Finally." He said. He moved me so that he was holding me bridal style. I leaned me head against his chest and breathed in his scent. "Austin, where are you taking me?" I asked him. "We're here!" He yelled as he put me on my feet. I looked around. He had brought me to the beach. I love the beach! I'm not one of those girls who just lays in the sand and tans, I love to swim and play in the water, and the moon and stars were shining perfectly. "It's the perfect place for a first date!" He said looking at me. "Is that your way of asking me out?" I said as I put my hands on my hips. "It's my way of telling you that were going out," he said with a cocky smile on his face. **(A/N: I know this is in lots of Auslly stories, but I just love it) **He grabbed my hand and ran out into the water as I followed close behind him. We jumped into the waves and splashed around for about an hour.

**Austin's POV**

I looked at Ally in the water. We were both breathing hard from playing in the water. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. "Ally," I started, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, Austin," she said softly. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I said quickly before I could back out. She smiled down at the water. I wrapped my arms around her and fell back into the water pulling her with me. We both came up at the same time laughing. "What was that for?" she asked me pretending to be mad at me. "I didn't know what to do." I said shrugging. "So you pull me underwater? Okay whatever." She pushed me backwards playfully, and I exaggerated falling down. We played for a while longer until we walked out of the ocean and collapsed on the sand. We laid down in the sand. "Austin, I'm so glad that you moved here." Ally said quietly with her eyes closed. "Me too Alls." I said softly, but she was already asleep. I kissed her forehead, wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer, rested my chin on her head and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll add more soon! Thanks to ****queenc1 ****and **** .7524879**** for ****being my first two reviewers ever! And thanks to ****daydreamerflyingfree96 for favoriting! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! Thank you to Erica, LoveShipper, readinghottie16, and queenc1 for the amazing reviews! **

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, the ocean lightly hitting my feet, two strong arms wrapped around me, and a warm body behind me. I smiled thinking about our first date last night. I don't really know what we are, I mean we just met. We had one perfect date and it feels so right to lay here next to Austin. I carefully lifted Austin's arms off me and sat up. I could see the lighthouse from here. I gasped. Carson is a super protective brother and he'll be really mad that I wasn't home last night. I stood up quickly, wrote in the sand with my finger, _Last night was fun! Sorry, but I have to go,_ and quietly ran into the water. I swam over through the waves and climbed up onto the rocks that held up the lighthouse. I pulled open the almost rusted-shut door as much as I could, and even then I could barely fit through it. I looked back at where I could still make out Austin laying in the sand. I smiled as I slipped inside.

I walked to the corner were the steps led up to where we all stay. I climbed up and pushed the trapdoor above me. The younger kids were all sitting together quietly. "Where's everybody else?" I asked the oldest one of them, Joshua, whose twelve years old. He pointed to the roof and whispered quietly, "They're with Cody upstairs. Carson told us to be quiet. They can't get Cody to wake up. He's gotten a lot worse. I'm really scared!" I hugged him quickly and ran up to the top floor, where the older kids usually hang out while the little ones are sleeping. I ran up and saw Cody laying on all the blankets we had, and Carson and some other teenagers around him. I ran over to him and kneeled down by his face. I touched his cheek and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?" A few kids shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know," Carson told me quietly. I could tell by the dark circles around his eyes that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked louder than I had meant to. Carson pulled me to a corner away from where Cody hadn't even moved. "I don't know. He needs a doctor, but if we take him, they'll wanna see his parents and when they find out, there gonna take him away." I couldn't help it I broke down crying. "This is hard on everyone. Especially me! I promised myself that I would look after you two and now my brothers dying and I can't do anything about it!" Carson yelled, instantly regretting it. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands. Carson got down on his knees next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't know what to do." I didn't say anything and he eventually stood up and went back to Cody. After getting all my tears out, I went downstairs back to the younger kids and tried to put a smile on my face. "Ally, I'm really hungry! Do you have any food?" Ella, a blond seven year old asked me. There was a chorus of "me too!"s and I remembered the food that was in my backpack from lunch. "Yes!" I turned to where I had put my backpack after school before heading to work. I pulled out a bag of chips, an apple and some grapes, half a sandwich, and a water bottle. Everyone got excited as I split it up between them. They all hungrily ate it up. I looked back at my backpack thinking that I could get some homework done before I go to school. I pulled out my math and saw a piece of paper sticking out. I'm usually very organized so it was weird that I hadn't put the paper away. I pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:

Hey Ally!

This class is so boring! I hate classes that you're not in with me.

Do you wanna go see a movie with me this weekend?

-Austin

I smiled as I was reading it. My thoughts went back and forth between being happy about Austin and being sad and worried about Cody as I did my homework with many interruptions from the kids. When I was finished, I hopped into the row boat and paddled off to school.

**Austin's POV**

As I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was that Ally wasn't there. I panicked for a second but then I saw her note in the sand. I wondered where she went as I sat up and stretched. I got up and walked home to my house that wasn't far down the beach. I climbed up a palm tree and jumped from the tree to my balcony. Thankfully I had left it unlocked, and I walked into my room. The whole house was quiet. I cautiously walked downstairs to find my mom making waffles. "Hi Austie!" she said cheerfully as if nothing had happened. "Where's dad?" I asked her. "He's at work, and why aren't you at school?" she asked me. "Umm, I overslept… Sorry!" I said shoving the waffles into my mouth. "Well go! You're already an hour late!"

I grabbed my backpack, hopped in my truck, and drove off to school. As I parked my car, I saw Ally walking into school. "Allllly!" I yelled across the parking lot, running over to where she was standing. "So your late too huh?" I asked laughing when I reached her. "Hi." She said with a small smile as I caught up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I could tell that something was bugging her because her eyes weren't shining as much as they usually do. "Nothing," she said as she opened her locker. "Ally, I know it's something. C'mon you can talk to me about it." I tried, but she just got her books and walked off to class mumbling something about already being really late. I watched her walk away. Was it something I did? I'm gonna find out what's going on. I had set my mind to it. Nothing can stop me.

**A/N: Hey! Okay so just so you know there's probably like 15 kids total at the lighthouse. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Sorry that there wasn't much Auslly in this one. There will be more in future chapters! Review! Review! Review! Please **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I don't know if you guys like reading this story or not, but I love writing it. I don't really plan ahead about what I write, I just start writing when I have free time. Ok so here is chapter four. I hope that you like it! And remember to review!**

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't stand watching her leave so I ran after her and caught up easily. I wrapped my arms around her and put my mouth to her ear and said softly, "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." After I said it, she started crying. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the football field as she cried into my chest. I sat down on the bleachers and put her on my lap. I wanted to do something to comfort her so I put one arm around her and used my other hand to stroke her hair as she cried. I loved it. Not that she was sad of course, but I just love holding her.

Eventually, she stopped crying slowly and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said shakily, looking away.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Ally. You didn't do anything wrong." I said softly while rubbing her back.

"Well, I ruined your shirt." Ally said looking at where her head had been and my shirt was soaking wet and sticking to my skin. "I must look awful after all that crying," she said hiding her head in her hands.

"You're beautiful Ally. You're beautiful no matter what, and always remember that, okay?" I don't know he she can think she's not pretty. She's so perfect. "And my shirt doesn't matter. I'd let you cry on every single shirt I own." I smiled and received one from her in return. "So what's the matter?" I asked her in a soft voice. She opened her mouth to tell me, but the football players ran out for football practice.

"Sup Austin! You should totally join our football team, but first you gotta ditch that little bitch." Dallas, the most popular guy at our school said. I was so mad at him. I rose to my feet and clenched my fists.

"You don't talk to Ally like that." I warned him with a threatening glare. But apparently he didn't get the message because he stepped closer and pushed me back.

"Oh yeah, you don't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I want to do. Like this," Dallas said as he punched Ally in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. That was it, I shoved him to the ground and kept punching him and screaming at him. I punched him in the face over and over again until the other football players came over and pulled me off of me. Four of them held me back, two on each arm. I tried to fight back but they held me back. Dallas slowly stood up and walked over to me and punched me in the face. I yelled, and that must have scared Ally because she ran to Dallas and tried to stop him from hurting me again. She pleaded for him to stop but he just laughed and pushed her to the ground and kicked her. I couldn't believe that guy! I really wanted to rip his guts out right then and there! He turned back to me and gave me a few more blows in the stomach but I could barely feel it because my eyes were glued to Ally. She hadn't moved since Dallas kicked her. She looked so small and helpless laying there.

All of a sudden I heard a loud whistle blowing from behind me. The football players reluctantly released me as there coach yelled at them to go warm up for class. I ran to Ally and collapsed on the ground next to her. The coach took one look at us and pulled out his phone. "Don't move. I'm calling the hospital. Don't worry everyone on the team is going to have detention for a month." I looked at Ally one more time, then everything went black.

I woke up blinking at bright lights. I looked around and saw that I was in a bed in a white room. My mom and a nurse were whispering in a corner. "Ally," I mumbled, remembering what happened at school earlier. I tried to get out of the bed and my mom and the nurse came running over. "I have to get to Ally!" I told them as they tried to keep me on the hospital bed.

"Austie, be careful! Your hurt!" my mom tried to reason with me. I really have to make sure that Ally's okay!

"Mom, I don't care! I just have to make sure that Ally's fine," I said as I pushed out of the room and stumbled down the hall.

"Excuse me sir, but is that the girl you came here with? I have a few questions to ask you. And I'm afraid that," the nurse asked me while following me. I cut her off,

"Yeah. Where is she?!" I said looking in the rooms I was passing. The nurse pointed to a door a few feet away. I tried to run but ended up tripping and crashing into the door. I franticly grabbed the handle, turned it and, pushed the door open. I looked at the hospital bed where the covers were pulled back, but no one was there. "What the hell!? Where the fuck is she?!" I screamed into the empty room.

The nurse who came in behind me said quietly, "I'm sorry Mr. Moon, but I'm afraid that your friend is gone."

"NO!" I screamed as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I mean that she has just disappeared." The nurse said as she made me sit down on the bed that had been previously occupied by Ally. "I'll let you rest for now, but I'm going to need you to answer some questions later." She said as she left the room. I laid there trying to sleep, but I tossed and turned with terrible nightmares about Ally's disappearance.

**A/N: Hey! I hope that you liked it! Please Review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You make me smile all day long! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story hasn't gotten quite the response I had hoped for. If you want me to continue, please let me know in a review or a pm. I might start a new story too.**

**I haven't been putting this in my stories, but I probably should: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

I was walking through the grocery store looking for some soup to buy for Cody. I grabbed a can and looked at the price, it was almost four dollars. I pulled my five dollar bill out of my back pocket and walked to the cash register with the soup in one hand and the money in my other hand. I was still pretty sore from getting kicked by Dallas yesterday, but when I woke up at the hospital I snuck out, knowing that they would figure out about my parents if I stayed. I wasn't seriously hurt, just badly bruised. I did one of the self-checkouts because I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. I paid, took the change, and walked out of the store.

I passed the Miami Hospital where I figured Austin still was. I really wanted to go see how he was doing, but I figured that the nurses would recognize me. I really hope that he's okay, he got beaten really badly. I sighed, hoping that I could see him soon. It was a Saturday today, so I guess I'll see him on Monday. I walked to the beach and under the boardwalk where my rowboat was tied to a pole. I hoped in and kicked off into the sea.

I reached the lighthouse safely and climbed the stairs to the top where Cody was sleeping. He was a little better, at least he could wake up and talk a little bit. "Cody?" He slowly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ally?" he said slowly. I helped him sit against the wall.

"Yeah it's me. Everything's gonna be okay. How are you feeling?" I asked him as I opened the can of soup with my pocket knife and handed it to him.

"Hungry." He said quickly as he put the can up to his lips and drank it quickly. "I hate just not being able to do anything. I don't even know if I'm gonna make it. I'm scared. I really don't wanna die." With tears in his eyes, he turned from me back to his soup.

"Cody, Everything's gonna be fine. I think you're even getting better. Yesterday, you couldn't even move, and now here you are, eating soup. Let's talk about something else to take your mind off of things." I told him as he took another sip.

"So, where did you get that black eye?" He asked me.

I didn't want him to know or he would tell Carson and then Carson would go and try to beat up Dallas, but get caught. "I slipped at lunch yesterday. Banged my head against a table." I tried to tell him an excuse that seemed believable.

"Whatever. Don't tell me. So where have you been the last couple nights?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

I hesitated, not knowing what to say. I had only been gone two nights, the first with Austin, and the second at the hospital. "How do you know? You've been sick." I asked, trying to buy time.

"Well Joshua asked me where you had been, and so that means that you weren't with them like Carson said you were. So where were you?" **(A/N: In case you don't remember, Joshua is the oldest of the younger kids.)**

"I'll tell you later. You need some sleep so I'll leave you alone. Night, Cody." I said standing up to leave, avoiding the subject. As I pulled open the trapdoor, I looked back to see him already falling asleep. "Sweet Dreams," I whispered softly and walked down to the younger kids

"Alllly!" Ella screamed as she jumped onto me. Ben and John, two adorable four year olds, followed suit. I spent the rest of the day playing and laughing with them.

The next day, I spent the whole day working shifts at the bar. I got home late at night and tiptoed into the lighthouse. Snores echoed through the room. I laid down in my usual spot between Ella and Ben. "Ally, can you tell me a story?" Ella whispered. I had found her about a year ago on a park bench with her brother, Ben.

"Sure, El," I replied in a whisper. I was really tired, but I forced myself to stay away a little longer to give the poor kid some attention.

"Can you tell us one about a pirate?" Ben added rolling over to face me.

"I thought you were asleep." I replied

"And a mermaid too!" Ella added with a sparkling gleam shining in here eyes. "Someday I hope to meet a real live mermaid!"

"Shhh. Okay, Once upon a time…"

I woke up when the sun hit my eyes, shining through the cracked window. I tiptoed over the sleeping bodies to the corner where we kept a box of clothes that we all shared. I traded the outfit I was currently wearing into a fresh pair of jeans and a faded short-sleeve red top. I pulled on my sneakers, tied my hair back with a piece of string, and glanced at a broken piece of a mirror. Convincing myself that I looked okay, I walked out onto the rocks. Uggh! The rowboat was gone. Someone must have used it and taken it to the mainland earlier this morning. I would have to swim.

I plunged into the salty ocean and swam as fast as I could to the beach. Once I made it to the shore I started running towards school, trying to squeeze the water out of my hair as I ran.

The whole day people laughed and made fun of me for showing up wet. I focused on staying away from Dallas. It was the worst school day I've ever had. I didn't see Austin all day. At the end of the day, I walked over to Trish's locker. "Hey Trish, have you seen Austin, the new kid?"

"You girls looking for Austin Moon?" Some tall red head asked us.

"Yeah Dez, have you seen him?" Trish asked. "Oh Ally, this is my friend Dez."

"Hi Ally. Austin's in the hospital. Dallas said that he beat him up so bad that he's hiding from him by living in the hospital. I don't really believe it. Dallas is only dangerous if he's got a bunch of people helping him." Dez explained.

I had to go and make sure that Austin was okay. It was my fault that he got hurt. "Gotta go!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran down the street until I came to the front door of the hospital. I hope that none of the nurses recognize me. I pulled open the doors, and ran to the front desk. "Austin Moon. I'm here to see Austin Moon," I told the lady at the front.

"He's in room 502, but he's not allowed to have any visitors right now. You'll have to come back later."

I had to see him. I know we just met, but the time that we have spent together has been so perfect. I really like him. I pressed the button for the elevator, but it was taking forever, so I decided to run up the stairs. I have to see him! Once I reached the door marked 502, I took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. He was asleep on the bed. Thankfully no one else was in the room and I walked slowly to him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Alllly!" He yelled excitedly, opening his arms for a hug. I quickly went into his arms. "I've missed you like crazy!" He said but the happy feeling was quickly dismissed when he started coughing violently and blood came out of his mouth.

"Austin, are you okay?!" I asked standing up to go get a nurse. He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him.

"Wait Ally! Don't leave!" He said through his coughs. When he finally stopped, he scooched over and patted the bed next to him. I climbed up and laid down next to him. As he put his arm around me, he looked at me with a serious look in his usually playful eyes. "I got some bad news Alls. The doctors say it's really bad. They said that when he punched me over and over again, he damaged a couple of my organs and caused a lot of internal bleeding. They said that if they don't do a bunch of surgery soon, that I might…"

"No! You cant! Please you cant leave me!" He grabbed my hands that were flying wildly through the air and put them on his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay Ally. You feel this…" He looked at me and smiled softly and continued holding my hands on him. "It's my heart beating. It's going Al-ly. Al-ly. Al-ly. I could never leave you with my heart making all that noice." I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep feeling safe in his arms, listening to his heart beating.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. And as I said earlier,** **This story hasn't gotten quite the response I had hoped for. If you think I should continue, please let me know in a review. Soo, Review Review Review! Pleassse!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. You are the reason that this story is still going on. Happy Halloween by the way!**

**Austin's POV**

Everything hurts really bad, but right now I don't care because I'm laying here watching Ally, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, sleep in my arms. I really really like her, and want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I'm not sure how to tell her. I've never liked a girl this much before, and I definitely don't wanna mess this up. I hold her in my arms and pull her even closer to me if that's possible, and breathe in her scent. She smells like, I don't know, but it sure smells good. I smile at her as she slowly wakes up and looks at me.

"Morning Ally! I wish I could wake up seeing your face every day." I say to her, making her blush and snuggle closer to me.

"You're so warm," she says closing her eyes again.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps on the other side of the hospital door and the doorknob starts to turn. "Shhh. Just stay still and quiet," I whisper to Ally, pulling the covers over her head. She gets the message and gets as close to me as she can.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon! How are you feeling this morning?" the nurse asks me standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her clipboard.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I slept amazing last night!" I told her and secretly poked Ally in the ribs. I heard Ally giggle quietly, but unfortunately, so did the nurse.

"What was that?" the nurse asks me with raised eyebrows.

"Ummm, that was my stomach. I'm really hungry! Got any pancakes?!" I ask excitedly.

"Your hungry? That's a very good sign! I'll go get you something." She writes something down on her clipboard, then walks out of the room.

I wait until she has shut the door behind her, and pull the covers down so that I can see Ally again. "So your ticklish?" I ask teasingly.

"Yes! I'm so sorry, but I can't not laugh! You almost got us caught!" I don't say anything in reply, instead I tickle her again. She laughs and tries to squirm away, but I hold onto her with one arm while I tickler her even more with the other.

"Austin! Stop!"

"I'll only stop, if you say that you will be my girlfriend? So will you?" I'm on top of her, with my knees on each side of her hips, my left hand holding her hands together, and my right tickling her stomach.

"Yes! I will! Now stop!" she screams, laughing in between words. I stop and smile down at her. She looks so beautiful. Her face is red from laughing, and her hair is all messed up, but it looks great like that. I lean in and gently press my lips to hers. Ally is my girlfriend! I'm so happy!

"What the hell?" I look behind me to see my mom standing in the doorway with a nurse behind her.

"Mom, I can explain!" I roll off of Ally and sit up. My mom opens her mouth to say something but the nurse cuts her off.

As the nurse steps in front of my mom, she says, "Excuse me, but Austin needs to have the procedure soon, before the internal bleeding continues." Ally doesn't say anything. I look over at her and see that she has her hands in her lap and she is staring at them.

"Are you the girl who was here a few days ago?" the nurse says, looking at Ally. "I'm afraid you owe us some money. You stayed here, the doctors made sure you were okay, and we gave you several bandages. What is your name?"

"Al-ly" she says slowly.

"You'll have to come with me, but first we have to take care of Austin. If we don't do this procedure soon, things could get really serious." Ally looks up at me, and even though I admit, I'm a little worried, I grab her hand and give her a reassuring smile.

"It's gonna be okay Alls. I'll see you right when it's done." She gives me a weak smile and gets up and walks towards the nurse.

"Follow me. Austin, the doctor will be here in a moment." Ally follows her as the nurse walks out of the room. She looks back at me one last time before she disappears out of my sight.

Now it's just me and my mom. Things are silent for a moment, but then my mom walks towards me. "Austin, I've got some bad news. Your father, he's, well he's gone. He left us with some woman... They moved to California. Now I have to run Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and I'm really going to need your help." She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"But mom, he can't just leave us. He's my dad! Doesn't that mean anything to him? He can't leave!" I yelled, but I had known it for months. I could see it in his eyes; he was slipping away from us. He didn't love us anymore.

"Austin, I'm going to need you to help me run the store. That means that you can't spend time with that girl anymore okay?"

"But mom! She's not just some girl she's," But I never got to finish my sentence because the doctor came in, rolling a big machine on wheels into the room.

"We can talk about this later Austin." My mom said as she left the room leaving me with the doctor.

"Okay, son. I'm just going to put you to sleep and do the procedure quickly, okay?" Before I could nod or say anything, the doctor put a mask over my face and everything went black.

**Ally's POV**

I follow the nurse, hoping to be able to lie my way out of trouble. She walks into a room with security guards outside of the door. I gulp and follow her inside. "Take a seat, Ms. Ally," she says, pointing to a chair. I slowly sit down. "Alright, I've got some questions for you. First, what is your last name?"

"Umm…" I pause deciding if I want her to know my real last name. I go with the truth. "Dawson." I say with what I hope sounds like confidence.

"Alright Miss Dawson, Where are your parents?"

"My mom's dead, and my father's on a business trip." I tell her with what I hope sounds like confidence. I could be right. He_ could_ be on a business trip, I actually have no idea where he is.

"We have an Ally Dawson on file, and apparently your parents are both dead. They have been for four years." My dad's dead? I didn't know! Carson never told me that! I wonder if he even knows. "I also know that you have two brothers. All three of you will be owned by the government, and they can put you wherever they want to. Where are your brothers?" I don't say anything.

"Very well Mrs. Dawson, they are the governments problem now. Security!" The two security guards came in and grabbed my arms and started leading me out the door.

"Nooo! Wait Please! I can explain! Don't take me away! Please!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I kick, trying to get away, but it's no use. They take me outside and push me into the backseat of a police car. "Nooo!" I pound on the glass window. I have to be there for Austin when he wakes up. I watch the hospital get smaller as we drive away…

**A/N: What's gonna happen next?! Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just watched Magazines and Made up stuff and there were soo many adorable Auslly moments! It was adorable!**

**Ally's POV**

It's been a week since the police took me away from the hospital with Austin. They took me to a government orphanage facility in Colorado. I've spent every day sitting on my bed thinking about Austin. I live in a room filled with so many bunk beds that you can barely see the floor. Mine is the bottom bunk in a corner. I'm supposed to be downstairs in the cafeteria eating whatever thing-they-give-you-and-call-it-food right now, but instead I'm sitting on my bed hugging my knees to my chest with my silent sobs filling the empty, dimly lit room.

I've never been so completely alone in my life. They sent me all the way to Colorado because it's like a special orphanage for teens that don't wanna be here, so they have special security so that no one can run away. I miss Austin, my brothers, the other kids at the lighthouse, and Austin. I really miss Austin! Like so much that it hurts. I rest my head on my knees and let the tears fall.

**Austin's POV**

I open my eyes to bright lights. I look around and see my mom. "Austin. It's about time that you woke up. I could really use your help at Moon's Mattress Kingdom. The nurse says that once you wake up your free to go. You made it through the surgery just fine. They all say you're a really strong kid, and you fight hard. Let's go."

"Mom, where's Ally?" I ask, looking around. I was sure that she would be there waiting for me when I woke up.

"Who, that girl I told you to stay away from? I don't know where she is, but let's go to the Mattress Kingdom." She grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. I spent the rest of the day working at the store and thinking about Ally. It seems weird that she wasn't there when I woke up. I have this weird feeling that something's wrong.

**Ally's POV **

"Yo! New girl!" A girl with black hair yelled in my ear, sitting down next to me. I was sitting on the stairs thinking about ways to get away from this prison until she startled me out of my thoughts. "Sup, I'm Amy. I've seen you around. You been avoiding us? Might as well get used to it here. You're not gonna get outta here 'til they say your old enough to go."

"Hi. I'm Ally. I wasn't trying to avoid anybody. I was just thinking."

"Good, cause the people who think they're better than the rest of us don't do to good 'round here," she explains to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"I have to get out of here, but" she interrupts me.

"No one gets away. Everybody's got there reasons, and we've all tried to run, but they catch us. This place is run by the government, and they think we're all trouble makers who are better off dead, but since it's like illegal or something to kill us, they keep us here. Where are you from?"

"I still gotta try to get back to Miami."

"Miami!? Awesome! I've always wanted to go there!" She says, here dark eyes lighting up.

"Hey! I got an idea! What if we both run away? You know, that way we can help each other out, or watch each other's backs, or whatever. Then we can go to Miami together?"

"Holy shit! Ally that might work. There's a couple other kids who wanna get the hell outta here too. They could come too! If we all work together, we be gone before the government even knows we left."

We spent the rest of the day figuring out plans, and who all was coming, and who was gonna do what. All the doors were locked at all times, so someone was going to crawl through the vents into the security room and find the codes to unlock the doors. Everyone voted I do that job, since I was the smallest. Since there were security cameras, Dez, a kid who loved cameras and filming and stuff like that, was going to make the cameras freeze, so that when anyone looked at the videos, it looked like nothing was happening. A couple of other kids where going to be lookouts. We were gonna get out of here.

**Austin's POV**

I've been looking for Ally at school for a whole week, and she hasn't been in any of the classes we share or at her locker. I'm driving to my mom's store, she's making me work again today. I'm really worried about Ally. I hope that everything's okay. **(A/N: I know it was really short. Lol) **

**Carson's POV**

Ally hasn't come home for a week. I'm worried about her. I wonder if she's with that blonde guy again. The last time that she was gone for a night or two, I went out to find her, and saw her on the beach with some tall blonde guy. She was laughing and looked happier than she had been in a long time, so I left them alone. She would have been back by now though. I'm going to go and look for her. I tell Dylan, the oldest besides me, that he's in charge, hop in the rowboat, and paddle to the shore.

She likes to hang out at the mall, so I'll start by looking for her there. I walk around for a couple hours and don't see her anywhere. Just as I'm leaving, I see the blonde guy that she was with walk into a store. I quickly follow him.

"How can I help you?" He asks me.

"Oh you work here?"

"Yeah. My mom owns this store. So can I help you?" He asks again.

"Yeah. Okay I know this is weird but, I think I saw you with my sister a week or two ago, and I was wondering if you know where she is?"

"Ally!? No I've been looking for her! Is she okay?" He asks, dropping whatever he was holding and looking at me urgently.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her anywhere. I don't know where she would have gone."

"I'll help you find her." He says determined.

"I'm Carson by the way." I tell him.

"I'm Austin. Let's go find Ally!"

**Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wrote a first chapter to a new story that I think is so amazing! I can't wait for you guys to read it! I'm going to add onto it to make it a little longer, but I'll put it up soon! I really hope that you guys will like it! I love it!**

**Austin's POV**

Carson and I spent the whole day looking for Ally at all of her favorite places. She wasn't at the beach, her favorite smoothie shop, the mall, or the library.

"Austin, did Ally ever tell you where we live or anything?" Carson asked me all of a sudden, as we were walking down a busy street, hoping to spot Ally.

"No. Before today I didn't even know she had a brother. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. We have a little brother too. He's really sick," Carson said slowly. "And now Ally's gone," he added quietly.

"Dude, is everything okay?" I asked, confused by his strange behavior.

"I promised that I would take care of both of them. What a hell of a job I've done." He says madly. I stopped walking and turned toward him.

"What's going on?" I asked. I know that there's something secretive about them, like there's something that nobody's telling me.

"Can I trust you?" I nod my head violently, not wanting to interrupt him. "Our parents died. About five years ago. My mom died first, which left us with our dad. He hated seeing our faces, or hearing our voices. He said that they reminded him of mom." He stopped, looking down at his feet.

"What happened then," I asked quietly, wanting him to continue. Carson's eyes flew back up to my face.

"He kicked us out. I brought Ally and Cody to the place where we stay at now. About a week after he kicked us out, I went back to him. He was dying slowly of a broken heart. I promised him that I would take good care of both of them," He paused with tears in his eyes. His look slowly turned to hatred. "But look at us now. Look how much I fucked everything up."

I breathe out, taking it all in. "You shouldn't have to do all of that. It's way more than anyone should ever have to deal with. I'm sure Cody's gonna be fine. And we're going to find Ally. I'm going to go to the police to report that she's missing. They might have seen her."

"Okay, I'll wait outside. I can't go in there; they could find out who I am," he explained, as he turned to walk away. "And thanks, Austin. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. It feels good to tell someone."

We jogged over to the police department. When we arrived, Carson gave me a quick thumbs up as I opened the door and walked quickly inside.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'd like to report a missing person." I inform an officer at the front desk.

"What is the name?" He asks, looking somewhat bored.

"Ally. She's got brown hair, and sparkly brown eyes, and she's about this tall," I say holding my hand up to show exactly how tall she is."

"Is this the girl?" He asks, turning his laptop so that I can see a picture of Ally on the front of his screen.

"Yes! That's her? Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. She has been sent to the Teen Orphanage Facility in Colorado," he says while picking up a sandwich.

"Colorado?! Ally's in Colorado?!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me sir, I have some important business to attend to," he says, biting into his sandwich. I roll my eyes and run out.

"So have they seen her?" Carson asks me right as I run up to him.

"Ally's at an orphanage in Colorado!"

"What the hell?!" He yells.

"C'mon," I yell over my shoulder, as I run on the side walk to my truck parked a block away.

Once we reach the truck, I unlock the doors and climb in, slamming the door behind me. "Where are we going?" Carson asks as he climbs in the passenger seat.

"Colorado."

**Ally's POV**

"Guys, I don't know if this will work," I tell the others. We were all standing around the open air vent.

"C'mon, Ally. You gotta do this! Do it for all of us. Do it for your friends and family back at home," All the others encouraged.

"Okay…" I said slowly, crawling into the air vent.

I crawled along, slowly and quietly, not wanting to arouse any suspicions for those who worked there. Once I reached an opening, I peeked through the horizontal bars to see machines, blinking lights, computer screens, and control panels all over the room. No one was there, so I pushed open the vent door and slid into the room.

I walked up to the main desk that was labeled locks and alarms. I looked down at the many panels, and my finger hovered over the main switch, labeled off and on. I looked around one last time, and flipped the switch. Instantly all of the buttons that were lit up, went dark. I backed away slowly and crawled back into the vent.

"It worked. Let's go," I said as my head popped out to see all the eager faces waiting for me.

"I already hooked up the cameras. Nobody will see anything." Dez informed us.

"Are you ready to get outta here?!" Amy whisper yelled. We all laughed and headed towards the back door. No one else was around, so I breathed in and pushed on the door handle. It opened easily. We all rushed out and ran into the open sunlight that none of us had seen for so long.

Once we were out of earshot, we all ran wildly, with our arms stretched out, laughing and screaming. We all looked like total losers, but I'm pretty sure that not one of us cared. We were free!

**A/N: As I said earlier I have an awesome new story! I will continue this one too. I hope that you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Let me know if you loved it, hated it, or were just bored. Sorry there was no Auslly in this one. Trust me! Auslly will come soon! Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. Blame it on Pretty Little Liars. I've been watching it like nonstop. All my friends have been telling me to watch it for like forever, and so I finally did. And I'm totally HOOKED! The only thing that would make that show way better would be if Ross Lynch was in it!**

**Austin's POV**

"Dude, your turn," the words jolt me awake. I look over and see Carson behind the wheel of my car. I glance at the clock, it's a little past midnight. "Austin, c'mon I've been driving for the past six hours. I'm tired."

"Okay. Pull over here." We stopped and switched places. I sighed, and turned the key to start the engine. I really hope that we find Ally soon. I need to see her. We're only a few hours away. I focus on the empty dark road ahead as we speed off.

**Ally's POV**

The sun had set hours ago, but we still kept walking. We were following an old abandoned road figuring it would lead us to a city so that we could figure out how to get to Miami. "I'm thirsty," Dez complained.

"Here," Amy said tossing the water bottle behind her, where Dez was walking slowly behind the rest of them.

All of a sudden bright red and blue lights and a loud siren flooded the road. "Run!" Someone yelled and we all dashed forward. Everyone split up and ran. Dez who was right behind me tripped and fell.

"Dez!" I screamed and turned to help him. The police turned towards us when I yelled.

"Just go Ally! I'll be fine," I pulled on his arm as hard as I could, but just as he rose to his feet, the police grabbed onto him from behind. I backed away, and turned to run, two officers grabbed my arms.

"We got a call from the orphanage about missing teens. You wouldn't happen to be two of them would you?" one of the officers holding Dez back snickered. "C'mon boys, lets take them to the station. They stole all the money from the orphanage and ran off. These kids are dangerous. No one around them is safe until they are behind bars.

"We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't take any money! Just let us go!" Dez screamed as he kicked trying to get away, but they shoved him inside of one of the three police cars.

"Stop! Please!" but it was too late. They shoved me inside of a different car and sped off right behind the car that held Dez. I looked out the barred window to see the others peeking out from behind trees watching us drive away.

**Austin's POV**

I pulled up to the orphanage that the police back in Miami told us Ally was sent to. I punched Carson's shoulder to wake him up, hopped out of the car, and walked to the front door with Carson right behind me. I pounded on the door and waited. "What?" A man with dark eyes and jet black hair half-shouted at us as he pulled the door open.

"Excuse me sir, We're here to see Ally Dawson." Carson said. Ally Dawson, I never knew that was her last name. It's such a beautiful name.

"She's not here." He said turning around and starting to shut the door.

"Wait!" I shoved my foot inside to stop the door. "We drove all the way here from Miami, and we know for a fact that she is here."

"She was, but she stole all the money that we had on the site and ran off with some of her buddies here. The police caught up with them and took her and one other kid off to jail. I'm glad there gone few less brats to feed."

"Never call Ally that again," I said warningly as I ran off to the car.

I hopped in the driver's seat and took off, barely waiting for Carson to shut his car door. I sped down the road back into the town we had just driven through, to the police station we had recently passed.

"I don't get it, Ally wouldn't steal anything. It doesn't make sense," Carson said loudly as we took another sharp turn.

I didn't say anything. I just pulled into the parking lot in front of the station, hopped out, and didn't even bother to lock the car. Carson and I ran at full speed to the door and yanked it open. "Ally Dawson. Where is she?" Carson sputtered.

"I don't know if she's here or not. We picked up a girl last night that ran away from an orphanage after stealing all their money." An officer informed us.

"Can we see her?" I asked quickly.

"Follow me,"

We followed him through a door into another room with a couple desks and more doors. He walked to a door on the far side and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. "This way, but only one of you can go." He said as he pulled the door open slowly.

"You can. We couldn't be here without you." Carson said, pushing me towards the door.

I nodded and walked through into a darker room with jail cells on two sides of the room. They were big with lots of bunk beds in them. I looked around franticly for Ally. I spotted her sitting on the top bunk in a corner, with her head in her hands.

"Ally!" I yelled. She instantly jerked her head up, and her tear streaked face lit up with a huge smile. She hopped off the bed and ran over to me, grabbing onto the bars between us.

"Austin," she breathed.

"Ally, I missed you so much! Are you okay?" I reached through the bars and gently wiped away the tears left on her face.

"How did you find me? You came all the way here to find me!?" she put her hands over mine, which were still on her face.

"There not really supposed to have visitors, I just brought you back to confirm who she was. Come with me." The officer said strictly, still standing by the door.

I turned back to Ally, "I'm gonna get you outta here." I promised. Then I gently pulled her towards me, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips softly to hers.

"NOW!" The officer yelled.

I reluctantly pulled away. "I promise." I told her before I walked out of the door.

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Not Perfect:**

_I turned back to Ally, "I'm gonna get you outta here." I promised. Then I gently pulled her towards me, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips softly to hers._

"_NOW!" The officer yelled. _

_I reluctantly pulled away. "I promise." I told her before I walked out of the door._

**Austin's POV**

"How's Ally?" Where the first words I heard as the officer shut the door behind me. Carson stood up from the chair that he was sitting on.

"She's fine, but we gotta get her out of there."

"There's no way you can get her out of jail. She stole lots of money, and ran away from the orphanage. Both of those things are reasons for her to need to be in jail." The officer said suddenly, causing Carson and me to turn around quickly.

"There's gotta be some way. We'll do anything." I pleaded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but well, I doubt you kids have enough money to bail her out of jail, but I guess if you can come up with five thousand dollars, we'll let her out of jail. But then you have the orphanage thing to deal with. She still belongs to the state." The officer informed us. "Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and remember, you didn't hear that from me."

"Thank you sir," Carson told him, as we left the building. "We have to do something to get that money, and then I don't know what we can do about the state thing." He told me as I paced in front of a nearby tree.

"We can do something to raise the money, I know it, but getting her back from the state is going to be the hard part." I thought out loud, as Carson sat down with his back against the tree.

"Let's focus on getting the money right now. We could like do a car wash, or a bake sale, or, I don't know. All those ideas are stupid. Any ideas?" Carson asked.

"I don't know, we could like play music somewhere. I know how to play guitar, and I sing a little."

"That's perfect! But we don't have a guitar."

"I've got mine in the back of my truck. I never leave home without it."

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

We got the guitar and found a bench in the park. Carson walked around to tell people about the music, and I started strumming softly, trying to think of the perfect song. I closed my eyes and started to sing, thinking about Ally.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_]__Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like woah_

_Yeah and I know ___

_Cause I own this dream_

_Cause I got you with me  
_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you _**(A/N: Like the slow, acoustic version he sings when Ally's leaving)**

As I stopped singing, I heard lots of clapping. I opened my eyes to see a lot of people standing around me clapping. I looked down at the guitar case that I had left open to collect any money, and saw that the bottom of it was covered with money.

"Thank you guys!" I yelled out to the small crowd.

They all started cheering and begged for more. I continued singing, earning more and more money the whole day.

When it was dark outside, Carson and I met at a fountain in the park. "How much did you get?" he asked me.

I pulled the money out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Holy shit!"

"I know! I'll play again tomorrow."

"How much is it?"

"115 dollars and 29 cents!"

"Wow! I got 17 bucks and this," he pulled two fist-fulls of wet coins.

"Where did you get that?"

He jerked his head towards the fountain and grinned.

Over the next week, we spent all of our days and nights doing anything that we could to get money. We tried everything. We looked for change underneath arcade games and vending machines, got stuff out of trash cans and sold it, sang in the park more, and any other little thing we could do to make money. Finally, we had earned five thousand dollars.

"It's all here. We got it!" I exclaimed, after counting the money for the third time.

"Yes!" Carson yelled, fist pumping the air. "What about the state thing, though," the smile melted off his face.

"I don't care. Let's just get her out of jail."

**A/N: I'm sorry that this one was short. I was having trouble coming up with ideas that wouldn't mess up the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Anybody else excited for Big Dreams and Big Apples?! It comes out the day before my birthday! **

**Previously on Not Perfect**

"_It's all here. We got it!" I exclaimed, after counting the money for the third time._

"_Yes!" Carson yelled, fist pumping the air. "What about the state thing, though," the smile melted off his face._

"_I don't care. Let's just get her out of jail."_

**Ally's POV**

"Lights out!" One of the guards yells right before the whole room goes pitch black. Unfortunately, I was on the other side of the jail cell when he took the light away. I reach out in front of me so I don't run into anything and take small steps, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. I bumped into a couple bunk beds, earning some bad words from my cell mates.

I finally reached my bunk bed and pull myself to the top bunk. It's been a couple days since I saw Austin. It's hard to remember exactly how many days it's been, because every day seems the same. I hope that he gets me out of here soon. It has to be the worst feeling in the world, being away from Austin for stealing something I've never even seen.

**Austin's POV**

"Here it is." I threw the money onto the police officers desk.

"Okay, we can take her out of jail, but you need a legal guardian."

"Got one," I motion behind me with my thumb. "Now where's Ally?" Standing behind me, Carson was wearing a disguise to make him look way older. It was my idea. It's pretty genius.

"This way," The officer said standing and leading us to the back rooms where the jail cells were. He pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked a door. "Wait here, I'll bring her out." With that he disappeared through the doorway.

I couldn't wait to see Ally! I could barely contain myself, I felt running around the room as fast as I could, or doing ten push-ups as fast as I could, or dancing like crazy. Before I had a chance to do any of that, the door opened, and an officer pushed Ally through the door.

"Alllllly!" I threw my arms around her and pulled into a huge hug.

"Austin! I missed you soo much!" she said, or at least that's what it sounded like, it was kind of hard to tell because my shirt muffled her voice. She pulled away and smiled at me.

I grabbed her face in my hands and leaned in, but before I could kiss her, I heard someone clear there face behind me. It was Carson.

"Well, it's time to go. Thank you, officer." Carson said in a deep voice.

"Hold on, you'll have to fill out some paperwork first." The officer pointed to a file on a table in the corner of the room.

"Yes, sir." Carson walked hesitantly towards the table and opened the file. He picked up a pen and signed the top paper. He flipped through and wrote a little on each sheet. "Alright let's go. Thank you for all your help, officer." Carson said walking towards the door quickly.

We walked to the car in silence. Once we hopped into the car with Carson in the driver's seat and me and Ally in the back, we all started laughing as Carson pulled off his disguise. I looked at Ally and we slowly stopped laughing. I leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Eeeew," Carson said in the front seat, looking at us through the rearview mirror while pulling out of the parking lot. Ally blushed and I quickly put my arm around her. "Let's go home!" Carson said happily.

"Miami, here we come!" I said, earning a giggle from Ally.

**Ally's POV**

Carson drove for the next couple of hours. Austin and I joked around in the backseat, or sang along to the radio when we heard a song that we liked. We were always holding hands, or Austin had his arm around me. We were always touching, like something bad would happen if we weren't.

It was getting dark, and I yawned, not realizing how tired I was.

"You tired, Ally?" Austin asked me concerned.

"A little," I replied honestly.

"Come here," Austin said gently pulling me down into a laying position across the backseat. He wrapped his arms around me, so that his chest was pressed up against my back, and snuggled into me like I was a teddy bear. "Goodnight Ally, I love you," he whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than most, but this story's almost over. I have a new story planned and the first chapter already written. I have a ton of new story ideas floating around in my head. Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Time for shout outs!**

**Readinghottie16 –thank you soooo much for all the reviews! You make me wanna dance! I love seeing your name in my inbox**

** .7524879 –You were my first reviewer ever! Thanks!**

**queenc1 –Thanks soo much for putting a smile on my face! **

**LoveShipper –Thank you for the reviews! They make me wanna get up and write another chapter! The continual support makes me soo happy!**

**Erica –If you're reading this, thanks for keeping me going!**

**Mandymay123 –Thanks for all the encouraging words :D You never fail to cheer me up**

**Lilerds13 –Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**

** .1 –Thanks for the short sweet reviews!**

**Allyson –Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**rockangel431 –You rock! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Ozera's Buffy –Thank you! Hope you're happy with this chapter!**

**hoping for ally moon –Ikr! I could never get that kinda money!**

**I LOVE ICHIRUKI –Thank you for the review that makes me wanna get typing!**

**Lindsa –Here you go!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I had soo much fun writing this one! It's my favorite one!**

_Previously on Not Perfect_

"_Come here," Austin said gently pulling me down into a laying position across the backseat. He wrapped his arms around me, so that his chest was pressed up against my back, and snuggled into me like I was a teddy bear. "Goodnight Ally, I love you," he whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face._

**Austin's POV**

"Austin. Austin. Austin!" Carson yelled.

I opened my eyes lazily, I slept better than I've ever slept before. I looked down and saw Ally sound asleep in my arms.

"Austin!" Carson yelled again.

"Shhhhh. You're gonna wake Ally up. She's still asleep." I said quietly as I kissed the top of Ally's head. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.

"It's your turn to drive, I've been driving all night, and I'm really tired."

"Okay, pull over here." I hugged Ally tighter before sitting up slowly so I wouldn't wake her. Ally stirred a little, wrapped her arms around my stomach, and pulled me back down. I laughed quietly and lifted her arms off of me and got out of the car.

I got in the driver's seat as Carson switched over to the passenger seat. I put the car into drive and sped off down the road.

**Ally's POV**

It took us three days to get back to Miami. We spent the whole trip laughing and singing along to the radio and playing all the car games you can think of. It was really fun, and I especially liked it when Austin was in the backseat with me, which he was whenever he wasn't driving. But I was really glad when we finally arrived home.

I got out of the car and stretched my arms. Austin took that as an opportunity to tickle me. I laughed as he continued until I finally collapsed onto the grass, still laughing uncontrollably. Austin sat on top of me and kept tickling me.

"Stop!" I choked out.

"Not until you say the magic words," Austin said with a grin.

"Please?!"

"Nope. Think harder."

"I… Can't," I laughed so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Austin slowed down and leaned in. "You have to say that you love me," he whispered, and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I love you, Austin." I said looking into his eyes.

He leaned in even closer and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ummm, are you guys done yet," Carson interrupted, and Austin and I flew apart. Austin's cheeks went bright red with embarrassment.

Austin stood up quickly and effortlessly pulled me to my feet.

"C'mon, Ally let's see how all the kids are doing," Carson said as I shook my head quickly. Austin still didn't know about the lighthouse thing. "It's okay. He already knows. I sorta told him."

I quickly looked at Austin. I wasn't sure if he would still like me if he knew about it. He instantly read my thoughts and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Ally, and nothings ever going to change that." He told me.

"Okay you two lovebirds, let's go," Carson said, grabbing each of our arms and pulling us along.

**Austin's POV**

"The rowboat's missing so we're going to have to swim." Carson said as we reached the water.

"All the way out to that lighthouse?" I questioned as I used my hand to shade my eyes from the bright sun.

"It's easy. I do it all the time," Ally said as she ran out into the waves.

"What about sharks?" I hesitated, causing Ally and Carson to turn around and look at me. They were waist deep in water.

"What are you scared?" Ally teased.

"No!" I yelled and ran after her. When I caught up to her, I playfully pushed her into a wave. She dramatically fell backwards under the foamy ocean water. I laughed as she resurfaced and pushed me backwards.

"Hurry up!" Carson yelled who was already past where all the big waves break.

Ally and I turned to each other, laughed, and dove under a huge wave right before it crashed on our heads. We kept swimming until we reached the rocks that surrounded the light house. I climbed up and turned around to help Ally up, but she was nowhere in sight

"Ally?!" I panicked, looking around for her. All of a sudden, I felt two hands on my back, pushing me towards the water. I turned around and saw Ally for a split second before I started to fall. I grabbed onto her. If I was falling, she was coming with me.

We fell into the water, laughing like crazy. "You scared me. I thought you drowned or something." She laughed and pushed me under water.

When I came up for air, we were very close together. I looked into her eyes, and leaned in. She leaned in to and we kissed quickly before we sunk under the water. We laughed and tried again.

"Allllly!" A bunch of young voices chorused together, before like twenty kids jumped into the water with us.

"Hi guys!" Ally said, giving each one of them a hug.

"We missed you so much!" I little girl said to her.

"Who's this?" A little boy said, swimming over to me.

"I'm Austin." I answered.

"Are you Ally's boyfriend?" Another asked me.

"Yeah." I told him, looking up at Ally. She smiled at me. She had to kids in her arms, and another on her back.

"I like him." A boy said right before shoving me underwater.

"Alex!" Ally yelled at him as he smiled at me.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I playfully yelled, splashing him lightly with water.

"Oh! It's on!" He yelled as he and all his buddies splashed me.

We all played in the water until it was dark out. I helped Ally carry the tired kids inside and put them gently on the blankets that were spread out on the floor.

"Austin, can you tell us a story?" One of the kids asked.

"Not tonight. Austin's coming with me. Goodnight!" Ally said, grabbing my hand and bringing me upstairs.

We walked into an empty room. "Carson must have taken the older kids out for ice cream. He does that sometimes when he has enough money." Ally said quietly. She interlocked our fingers. "C'mon. I want to show you something." She said as she stood on a chair and pushed on the ceiling, opening a trapdoor.

She pulled herself up and turned back to me. I followed her quickly. "Wow," I breathed as I took in my surroundings. We were on the roof and the moon and stars were shining down and reflecting on the water which shimmered and danced.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ally asked, looking out to sea.

"It's a close second" I said, watching her head whip around to look at me in shock.

"To what?!"

"You." I told her as I leaned in and kissed her with everything that I had in me.

"You are just so perfect." She mumbled into my lips.

"I'm not perfect, but I love you with all my heart." I pushed a strand of hair that was falling into her face behind her ear.

"I love you too," She said before kissing me again.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end of the story. I hope that you liked it :D It's my first story, so I'm excited that I finished it. I have another story planned, then another, then another. I have tons of ideas, so don't worry. This isn't the end of me. Review! **


End file.
